fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote
Coyote is one of those people you just don't seem to notice, one of those people that just blends into the crowds and shadows like an everyday object, even if you know him he is still quite hard to find. Coyote is a Genius when it comes to Magic and has spent most of his life in a obssesive search for better more pure forms of it even going as far as becoming questionably associated with notorious dark guilds such as Midnight Zero and Ragnarok Appearance Coyote appears as a excessivley yet rougishly handsome man with a great many scars visible and missing right eye, coyote wears a white laced shirt beneath a wolf fur lined coat that seemingly changes from colour of ash to the colour of Obsidian and finally the colour of Pure snow, Due to Coyotes Tuburculosis his body is all skin and bones apart form suprisingly lean muscles. Personality Coyote is often cold and Mysterious beliving the less people know about him the better, unfortunatly this seems to have the effect as nearly every female within range of him will be drawn to him almost magically coyote claiming not to use charm spells. Coyote is a Consequentialist meaning that to him the end always justifys the means even things such as collatreal damage,torture and murder can be excused as long as the goal is accomplished, Coyote is a sadist and will often torture people for information whenever information is required. Coyote lingers somewhere political Terrorist & Mercenary supplying critical information about the council to dark Guilds and just as often betraying those dark guilds to the Magic Council but if you ask who he hates more coyote would say bitterly that the council killed my family and they shall pay. If Coyote has Critcise someone it is done with more or less the subtly of a sledge hammer & praise is rarley if ever heard. History Coyote was born in the Western block of the city state of Cierra Royduex that borders Fiore, when Coyote was 4 Ceirra Royduex was devastated by one of Zeref's Remaining demons and Coyotes whole family was killed and for the next 5 years Coyote's entire existence was avoiding the gangs and poverty that Cierra Royduex endured after the damage caused by the demon. When Coyote was 9 he was kidnapped by slavers who had docked in Cierra Royduex for supplies and Slaves and was taken up north and sold to the dark guild, Midnight Zero during his time there he was abused a great deal until one day one of his abusers was burnt alive for kicking the child by the Guild leader Obsidian Hare who adopted him as his apprentice and son until a particular raid caught one of the Magic Councils, many eyes and was destroyed in a vengeful strike that caused many if not catastrophic casulities for the Guild that brought them to the edge of extinction and scattered them across the continent. After this Coyote became utterly fascinated by magic and did anything to acquire new knowledge even murdering others for the slightest, when Coyote was 13 he was captured and nearly killed for stealing from Council Officials had a certain Individual not taken a Intrest in the boys innate (even if basic) ability for magic and saved him form the wrath of the council, this indivudal had his/her agents: Torture, brainwash and condition. Coyote and a few hundred other children into becoming Assassins and spies and using them for black op's suicide missions in various warzones around the world for the next. Sometime during this period Coyote was given his name for his natural ability to use magic to divert misdirect and cause genreal chaos and anarchy within the enemy before delivering the crippling blow to the enemy. During the course of the next year Coyote developed Tuburculosis of the lungs and afraid of becoming an Inundated Asset developed Inter-Dimensional magic to make up for his lack of physical fitness, after several more years of Operations and enough medals to impress an army, the "individual" as Coyote and his fellow operative's had come to know him/her decided that that all Unnecessary Asset's to be Liquefied Coyote due to his Tuberculosis was deemed expendable and was nearly killed more then a dozen timesbeforing seemingly disappearing during this gap in his life Coyote reached his natural potential with dimensional magic and began looking for ways to amplify his natural powers and came into contact with the dark Guild Ragnarok but whatever was discussed with Ragnarok's Guild master Feneris is known to Coyote and Feneris himself also during this period coyote lost an eye to the Individuals operatives and began smoking Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Magic Magic Name: *Void Travel/'Void Transport:' Coyote temporarly rips a hole in reality to access the Coyote Dimension, a Dimension verymuch unlike ours in the Coyote dimension there is no dirt,water or anything earthly at all, in fact the only thing to remind humans of life in Earthland is the bright blue sky that the walk over and the grey shroud of fog that floats above it here a human can become lost if one does not possess a map of fiore, in this dimension time passes at a crawl compared to time in Earthland so a human could walk for a hour in the Coyote Dimension and traveled 5 times the distance they would cover walking for an hour in earthland. *'Void Redirection:' Allows a object to be absorbed and redirected at a opponent or somewhere else. *'Coyote Howling:' Allows Coyote to record voices and use them to redirect or confuse the enemy. *'Coyote Nightmare:' Allow to create highly detailed illusions at the cost of them being unstable such as people coyote has seen or objects seen at a distance these illusions are not solid and easily dispersible if recognized as a illusion. *'Coyote Pack:' Creates several clones of coyote to confuse the enemy while coyote slips away or finishes the enemy. Trivia *The Coyote dimension has no terrain except for a strange mist that works as solid ground. *The Coyote dimension is known to Coyote and a rare few who have been there with him. Quotes Relationships Category:Character